


You Teach Me, I'll Teach You

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Student x Teacher, University AU, oh god i wrote this so long ago, student!Nagisa, teacher!Rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he wasn't jailbait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Teach Me, I'll Teach You

"During the nineteenth century, the demand for Chinese goods was steadily rising in many European countries, as many of you already know," Rei said, standing at the front of the lecture hall with a small computer mouse in hand, waiting for the class to copy down the remainder of the presentation slide before moving on to the next. "Britain had always been interested with trade in foreign countries, obtaining goods from unfamiliar lands and holding their wealth over the heads of their European neighbours." he added, earning a soft bout of laughter from the students.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on another student x teacher ReiGisa fic that I wrote a year ago on ff.net, and I was originally going to transfer, edit it a bit and finish it, but I kind of hate it and have decided to rewrite it. Enjoy!


End file.
